VoldermortBella Swan The dark lovers
by felicia2235
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. She's really a witch and moves back to the wizarding world to Join voldemort. They become lovers. Read how she helps the dark win and gets her revenge. Very Mature content. Voldemort/Bella.


Hey readers. I'm doing another one of those Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers where Bella is on the dark side. I just loves those. I don't own anything and please review, I so love reading them. Also this is a Mature story. You have been warned. Bella/Voldemort story.

Story Starts:

Bella Swan. Death eater. Pure Blood Slytherin Witch. Watched in awe as her lord fought Dumbledore at the ministry of magic. She had come with him when they found out the death eaters failed to get the prophecy. Bellatrix LeStrange her god mother was on the other side of the room hiding, as the dark lord told her to. She was sulking because she had almost killed Sirius Black but Lupin the wolf saved him just in time and that pissed her off. Plus they lost the prophecy and she knew she would be in trouble for that.

Bella had not been a death eater long. She had been sent to Forks Washington back when she was 17 after graduating from Hogwarts. Her parents were dead and she was raised by the Swan's, who are squibs, Charlie was a descendent of her parents.

Both her parents died in the first war when the dark lord lost his body and they were death eaters. Since her god mother went to Azkaban she had no choice but to be sent to live with Squibs. She hated it there and didn't get along with either of them.

When she finished Hogwarts, Dumbledore told her that she had to go back to Forks and finish a year out in Muggle School as punishment for getting into trouble at Hogwarts for practicing the dark arts in the forest.

He wouldn't let her have her diploma from Hogwarts until she did as he told her so she had no choice. Around this time was when the dark lord came back and started gathering followers.

She also met the Cullen's in forks that year, but she never told them who she really was. Charlie and Renee were divorced and both lived as Muggles so there was no clue or anyway for them to know who Bella really was and that Charlie and Renee were not her real parents.

She had feelings for Edward but was never really happy. He treated her like she was less than him, and always tried to make her decisions for her. Plus she missed magic desperately. When he left her and told her all that mean stuff in the woods, she lost it. She had finished her year in school quickly after that and packed her things and left to go back to the Wizarding world.

When she returned she was more bitter, evil and angrier than before she left and she sought out the dark lord as soon as she could. It took her a few days to find a death eater in knock turn alley that would take her to see him but she finally did.

When she arrived he read everything in her mind and questioned her. Once he was happy with her answers he marked her and let her move into his home for training.

It didn't take her long to become at the same level as all the other death eaters and the dark lord was extremely happy about this. He had also got his old body back but only certain death eaters knew, Bella was one of them.

The rest of the time he used glamour to look like the Snake appearance that Potter was use to.

Bella and the dark lord quickly realized there was a lot of sexual tension between them. She was loyal to him and very attracted to the man as well as the wizard.

He thought she was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. She was also loyal and powerful with a darkness and anger that matched his own.

It didn't take long before they had given into their lust and he had moved her things into his room and she became his permanent lover. He kept her with him almost all the time. She belonged to him in every way. She sat next to him in meetings and she loved every minute of it. She no longer thought of Edward and couldn't see what she ever saw in him now.

She seemed to ground him and made him feel more powerful than before. He knew he felt something for her, something he never felt before. But he was the dark lord and romantic and sweet decelerations of love just weren't him and Bella knew that. She loved that about him, the way he owned her and dominated her body. She also knew he was the dark lord and it was her desire to please him above anything else, he was her master. Yes she loved him and always would and she knew he cared for her and that was plenty for her. She had enough of that mushy shit with Edward.

But right now she was standing off to the side as she was told to do and watching in complete awe at her dark lord showing his power against the bastard Dumbledore. Finally he was able to reach Potter and invaded his mind, gathering all the information in it.

Bella looked over when she heard noise and saw the Order as well as the Auror's coming.

"My lord. The Auror's." Bella yelled just as he was flung out of Potter's mind.

Bellatrix apperated out before they could grab her and Bella went to the dark lord's side, shielding him with her body as they threw stunners at him.

"Go my lord. Get to safety." Bella told him throwing him her wand so the ministry couldn't have it, just as she was hit with their spells. The dark lord screamed in rage, blowing everyone back, before he apperated out, leaving Bella behind.

"I will come for you Bella." he whispered in her mind before he was gone. He had no choice but to leave her. She had taken the spells for him to give him enough time to escape. Proving again her loyalty to him and he would get her back if he had to kill everyone to do it. Bella was his and he wanted her back.

Bella groaned as the Auror's bound her and revived her. The other death eaters had already been taken to Azkaban but Dumbledore knew that Bella was special. She arrived with the dark lord and they could see how pissed he was when he had to leave her there. She may have information they could use.

"Minister. Give me a chance to convert this child. She is young and may be able to be saved." Dumbledore pleaded with him. He didn't want her in Azkaban with the other death eaters. He had faith he could save Bella. Little did he know that would never happen.

"Alright Albus but your responsible for her." Fudge said and Dumbledore nodded before grabbing her bound form and apperating to head quarters with her as the other order members did the same for Potter and his friends so they could be healed.

At headquarters the Cullen's were waiting for information of how everything went. It had been almost a year since they left Bella and they were all sad about this but Edward thought it was best and Dumbledore needed there help.

Pops in the entry way alerted them that everyone was back and they ran to see what had happened. When they got there everyone went into the large library where Dumbledore had dragged a tied up body in there. They gasp when they saw who it was.

"Bella." all 7 Cullen's said but Dumbledore shushed them. Bella hadn't seen them yet as she was too busy struggling to get out of Dumbledore's grasp.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off me." Bella snarled out just as Dumbledore dropped her into a chair and tied her to it.

"You need to calm down Bella." Dumbledore told her as everyone watched.

"I didn't give you permission to use my name you old bastard." Bella spat in his face and he just frowned in sadness. The Cullen's were standing to the back, gapping at the change in there sweet Bella and didn't know what to think. They had no idea what was going on, but they stay silent just as Dumbledore told them to.

Bella was silent as she looked at everyone. Potter and his friends were being healed and watching in fear as she glared at them, Sirius was pacing, the others were just standing around watching.

Then she caught site of the Cullen's and groaned. She didn't know they were here and didn't want to deal with them at all.

"Why have you brought me here and not taken me to Azkaban, old man." Bella hissed at him.

"Albus what's going on." Carlisle asks him and Dumbledore turned towards the room.

"I convinced Fudge to let me bring her here to try and get her to change sides and see if she will give up information." Dumbledore said and Bella snorted.

"You're wasting your time. I will not tell you anything, I will not betray my side." Bella said and Edward watched as she struggled.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward ask her and everyone looked at him.

"You know her?" Sirius asks and he nodded.

"She's the human girl we left in forks. The one I'm in love with. But I don't know why she's here." Edward told them.

"She arrived at the Ministry at Voldemorts side and jumped in the way when we were about to capture him. She was willing to be sent to Azkaban just so he would get away." Dumbledore told them and the Cullen's gasp in shock.

Bella just glared at them all.

"You made a huge mistake bringing me here, Dumbledore. My lord will not be pleased." Bella told them in a cold voice that had them shiver in fear.

"Bella what is going on? Why are you not in Forks?" Edward ask her and she laughed a crazed laugh that reminded the order of Bellatrix.

"Because you idiot, bloodsucker. I am a death eater. Have been for about a year. I am also a pure blood witch." she said in a flat voice.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Edward asks her.

"You didn't deserve to know. I would have told you one day but then you betrayed me by leaving and I joined the dark lord. The question is what are you doing in the Wizarding world." Bella ask and Edward looked down, ashamed.

"Carlisle is a friend of Dumbledore and he asks for us to come help the order. I couldn't bring you and it was too dangerous for you to be around us anymore. I left to keep you safe because I love you." Edward told her and she snorted in disgust.

"I don't need your protection, Eddie. And I don't give a shit what you feel for me, I've moved on." she told him.

"Why are you acting so evil?" Alice ask her and she sneered at the pixie.

"Because I am evil, you twit." Bella spat at her and Alice gasp, stepping back in shock.

"Watch your tone, Bella." Rosalie told her and Bella turned her cold eyes on the blonde.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Blondie. I'm not as defenseless as you use to think and I still don't particularly like you. So back off, bitch." Bella snarled and Rosalie just stares in shock. This was not the Bella she knew.

"Dumbledore, surly it's too dangerous to bring her here." Sirius asks and Bella laughed at him.

"What's the matter Mutt. Scared. Did Auntie Bellatrix give you a scare when she almost killed you. Too back the wolf saved you. You don't deserve to be alive, filthy blood traitor." Bella told him and Sirius glared at her.

"I had hoped your time in the muggle world would have stop your dark ways Bella." Dumbledore told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess you were wrong then weren't you, Headmaster." Bella taunted him.

Just then Bella hissed in pain as the dark mark burned and she knew the dark lord was angry and calling his death eaters to him.

"What's the matter?" Edward asks worried.

"Aw. Is little Edward. Worried about little ole me." Bella said with an evil smirk as she grinded her teeth against the pain. Edward just looked at her with concerned eyes.

"It seems the dark lord may be calling a meeting." Dumbledore ask pulling up Bella's sleeve and the Cullen's gasp at the black dark mark that was glowing and burning on her arm. Snape appeared not long after that and gave Bella a sad smile before pretending to be a spy again. He was really loyal to the dark lord but no one in the order knew that. Bella smirked at him.

"Oh Bella. What have you done." Esme cried, clinging to Carlisle as she looked at the dark mark on Bella's arm.

"Oh shut it you bitch. This is none of your business." Bella told her.

"Severus, why are you here?" Dumbledore ask.

"I was ordered to make sure Bella was alright, by the dark lord." He told the old man, and Bella smirked.

"Why would he care?" Potter asks and Snape sneered at him.

"He just does." Snape said and Dumbledore turned back to Bella.

"Now my dear. Why have you joined Voldemort?" Dumbledore ask but Bella remained silent. Glaring at him.

He sighed before pulling out Veritaserum and forcing her to drink it. Bella struggled and cursed before slumping forward in her chair and glaring at everyone through a curtain of her hair that was covering her face. Snape had to restrain himself from going to her. He cared about Bella like a daughter and he wanted to get her back to the dark lord soon. But he knew he'd have to wait. He was just here to get information on her location and condition for the dark lord to make a plan to save her. He couldn't risk his position in the order as a spy and she knew that.

He was worried now that she was under Veritaserum and braced himself to apperated out if he needed to.

"I'll make you pay for that." Bella hissed at him.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore ask.

"Isabella Marie Swan." she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"For how long have you been one?"

"Almost a year."

"When did you join?"

"After the Cullen's left. I came back to the Wizarding world and joined. Where I belong."

"Have you ever tortured anyone?"

"Oh Yes."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes." Bella replied and the Cullen's gasp.

"Who have you killed?"

"Several people."

"Who was the last person you killed?"

"Igor Karkaroff."

"Why?"

"He betrayed my lord and betrayal is punished by death." Bella answered with no remorse. The Cullen's couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Why did you let yourself be taken, in place of Voldemort?"

"Because I wouldn't have the dark lord taken. Ever."

"What do you think Voldemort is going to do now that your captured?" Dumbledore ask and Bella smirked before raising her head to look at everyone.

"Kill you all and get me back." she said with pride.

"Why would he do that?" Dumbledore ask after a moment.

"Because he will." Bella said and Snape smirked. They would die when they find out how close she was to the dark lord.

"Who are you to Voldemort that makes him care so much?" Dumbledore ask and Bella gave a wide smile before looking dead in Edward eyes.

"I am the dark lord's lover." she told them and a loud gasp sounded throughout the room and Edward almost fell over in shock.

"No." he whispered in disbelief.

"You'd slept with that Snake faced bastard?" Ron shouted.

"Silence blood traitor. You know nothing about the dark lord. He is a god among men and I belong to him in every way." Bella spat, shutting him up.

"Does Voldemort trust you with his plans?" Dumbledore ask.

"Yes." she replied.

"What are Voldemorts plans?" Dumbledore ask, now this is where Snape got worried because Bella knew everything the dark lord was planning, including how he would kill Dumbledore during the next school year.

Bella bit her tongue as she fought the potion. The other questions she didn't care about answering but she'd eat her own tongue before she betrayed the dark lords trust in her and spill his secrets.

"She's bleeding." Edward yelled as they watched blood run down her face.

"Bella answer the question." Dumbledore told her and she shook her head. The potion would only last for a few more minutes she could hold out that long.

"Never." she growled.

"She's fighting it. She'll be in pain soon." Dumbledore told them. Not many people could handle the pain of fighting the potion and that's what makes them talk.

Bella screamed in pain and trashed in her chair as pain like the Crucio curse racked her body as she fought the potion.

"Stop this." the Cullen's yelled.

"We cant. She has to either talk or fight it until the potion wears off." Dumbledore told them looking at the witch sadly.

"Answer Bella." Edward yelled going towards her and holding her head in his cold hands. She jerks out of his touch and spat blood in his face making him hold his breath and stumble back in shock wiping his face of her blood.

"I'd die before I ever betrayed the dark lord." Bella hissed out around the pain and Dumbledore sighed. She was too loyal.

He tried Leglimens on her but it didn't work.

"Her Occlumency is far too great. The dark lord himself taught her. He's the only one she'll let in her mind." Snape told them and Edward rounded on him.

"You knew she was a death eater." Edward growled and Snape just raised an eye brow to him.

"Of course. It's hard to miss when someone as beautiful as Bella sits at the dark lord's side while he dotes of her." Snape told him and Emmett and Jasper held him back to stop him from jumping Snape who only smirked in amusement.

Finally the screams stopped and everyone looked to see Bella had passed out from the pain.

"Well that didn't go as well as I'd hope. We didn't get any new information that was useful." Dumbledore told them.

"Only that she's fucking the dark lord and by you bring her here were all in danger of him coming for her." Sirius said.

"This house is very protected, Sirius don't worry about that. Now the students need to get back to Hogwarts. Bella is going to have to stay here, I'll lock her in one of the spare rooms for tonight." Dumbledore said and levitated Bella upstairs.

Snape left after that to report to the dark lord.

"My lord I have returned." Snape said kneeling.

"Show me, Snape." the dark lord hissed and Snape let him in his mind so he could see everything that happened.

Once he did he was amused at Bella's performance, pleased she didn't say anything important and pissed that she was hurt.

"Where is this place." The dark lord asks.

"Order headquarters my lord." Snape said and the dark lord nodded. It was under too many charms for him to get in or even find the place, but he had to get her back. He knew she would be pissed if she had to stay around the vampires for too long and he wanted her back at his side. He didn't like her not being close to him.

"So basically the old man plans to make her stay in that house with vampires from her past and blood traitors and hope she turns to their side." The dark lord asks.

"It seems that way my lord." Snape told him and the dark lord laughed.

"That will never happen. My Bella would never betray me." the dark lord said and Snape nodded. The dark lord thought for a moment before speaking.

"If I know Bella she will refuse to eat anything they give her and I worry about her becoming ill from starvation. We need to get her out as soon as we can. I think it may be time for the Weasley twins to make there grand escape form Hogwarts and help us get Bella out. Talk to them when you see them in class, Severus. And make a plan quickly." the dark lord ordered and Snape nodded before leaving.

Oh yes the Weasley Twins are on the dark side and were only waiting until they could get out of Hogwarts before becoming full death eaters. And now was the time for them to prove themselves. If they want the make a good impression this would be the best way to earn it.

"I can't believe Bella is a death eater and the dark lord's lover." Alice said as the Cullen's were all sitting in Alice and Jasper's room talking while everyone else slept.

"Alice please." Edward told her. He was not able to wrap his mind around the love of his life being evil and allowing evil to touch her.

"Well we have to talk about it. It's our freaking fault. If we had stayed maybe she wouldn't have turned to Voldemort." Alice told him and he looked at the ground.

"Your right. What can we do." Edward sighed.

"The only thing I can think of is show her we care. Maybe if were nice and show her she's still our family then maybe she will come around, maybe we can get the old Bella back." Carlisle said and they all nodded and agreed. They would give it a try. For some reason Edward didn't think that was going to be enough. He didn't think he'd ever get his old Bella back and it was all his fault.

Bella woke up the next morning to a house elf popping into the room.

"Miss Swan is to be drinking these." it said in a disgusted tone.

"Why do you address me in that tone of voice." Bella ask.

"There's nothing but blood traitors and half breeds here. My mistress would be so upset." the house elf told her.

"Well I am not a blood traitor nor am I a half breed. I am a death eater being held prisoner here. I don't think your mistress would care if I was in her home." Bella told it taking the potions from his hands.

"On no miss. She would be happy. I be sorry and will not talk to you like that again. Kreacher is sorry." the elf said and Bella nodded.

"Where did the potions come from." she ask smelling them. They were for healing.

"Master Snape sent them over this morning. He said Miss Bella was to be needing them. He didn't want her to stay hurt." Kreacher said and she nodded before drinking them. She trusted Snape and he was the best potions master.

She walked around the room until she found the bathroom and took a shower. She refused to wear any clothes they had set out for her so she did a wandless cleaning charm and put her death eater robes and cloak back on.

She knew enough wandless magic to help get her by but she missed her wand.

Once she was done she just stared out the window until the door opened and Alice stuck her head in.

"Bella there serving breakfast and Dumbledore wants you downstairs." Alice told her. She was about to tell her to go to hell but she thought it might give her a chance to see more of the house, it might help her to know it for later on.

Silently Bella followed Alice down stairs and took in everything she saw. It looked like an old dark family's house, but you could tell the light side was trying to fix it up.

Alice kept glancing at her like she want to say something.

"What Alice." Bella snapped and Alice jumped before clearing her throat.

"Hum, I just wanted to say I missed you, is all." Alice said and Bella scoffed before pushing open the kitchen door. Everyone inside stopped and looked at her.

"I was summoned down here." Bella said in a flat tone.

"Yes dear. Dumbledore said we should have you eat with everyone else." Mrs. Weasley told her pointing to an empty chair that Bella reluctantly sat in, trying to ignore how the other adults stared at her like she was beneath them.

All the kids seemed to have gone back to School. So at least she didn't have to deal with them.

Bella ignored Edward trying to catch her eye, instead pretended to inspect her perfectly paint nails that Bellatrix did for her just the day before, French manicure with a black line at the bottom of the white. Mrs. Weasley placed food in front of her and Bella just sneered and pushed it away.

"Not thanks." Bella said.

"But you have to eat." Remus told her.

"Look wolf. I refuse to eat food prepared by blood traitors and I also refuse to eat at a table that allows half breeds and mud bloods to sit at it. So I'm not hungry." Bella sneered at him and everyone's mouth was opened in shock.

"Don't you dare speak to him that way." Sirius told her and she snorted.

"What, afraid I hurt your boyfriends feelings. Please Black I don't give a shit about the feelings of anyone at this table." Bella told him.

"Bella." Alice gasp in shock, but Bella just flip her off, still staring at Sirius.

"This is my house and you will talk to everyone in it with respect." Sirius told her and she scoffed.

"So this is the house Bellatrix told me about huh. Well let me tell you something right now. I don't want to be here. I am not a guest on a visit for shits and giggles, I am being held hostage. And in situations like this the hostages are never pleasant." Bella told him.

"You're lucky to be here. Dumbledore could have let them take you to Azkaban." Sirius replied.

"I'd rather be in Azkaban then here." Bella shot back and no one knew what to say to that.

"Where's your wand. We couldn't find it on you last night." Mad eye moody said after everyone started to eat and Bella just glared at her plate.

"I don't have it on me." Bella told him.

"What do you mean." Sirius ask her.

"Are you deaf, mutt. I. Do. Not. Have. My. Wand. On. My. Person." Bella replied slowly as if talking to a child.

"But why. Where is it." Mad eye ask.

"I threw it to the dark lord to take before he escaped. I didn't want the Ministry taking my wand." Bella said with a shrug.

"You trusted to give your wand away to you-know-who." Mad eye ask in shock.

"Honey, I'd give my life for the dark lord's in a heartbeat, of course I trust my master with my wand." Bella told him with a loving smile on her face when she thought about her master. Edward felt a wave of jealousy that she wasn't smiling at him like that anymore.

"Bella I laid clothes in your room to wear, why are you still wearing those." Alice ask pointing to her robes in disgust. Bella looked down at them before back to her.

"For the same reason I refuse to eat any food here. I will only wear robes. No muggle clothes and only those that the dark lord approves of or buys for me." Bella told them and they stared at her like she had gone mad and Edward snapped.

"Do you hear yourself Bella. You talking as if he owns you." Edward shouted and Bella rolled her eyes, before pulling up her sleeve to show the dark mark.

"He does own me, Idiot. Mind, body, soul and magic. I belong to the dark lord and I always will." Bella told him before pulling down her sleeve and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's crazy Bella. What the hell is wrong with you." Edward told her but she ignored him, gritting her teeth because she felt the mark starting to burn.

"Are you ok." Alice ask, when Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and her vision swarmed. The dark lord was pulling her into his mind. It was a connection they had ever since he had taught her mind magic.

"_Hello, pet. It took me a while to be able to locate your mind again." the dark lord said in the voice that had Bella shivering. _

"_I am sorry master, but it is good to hear your voice." Bella replied and he chuckled in here mind. _

"_You proved your loyalty again, Bella. When you gave yourself up for me." the dark lord told her. _

"_I'd do it over again my lord." Bella told him. _

"_I know you would." he said._

"_How are they treating you lover." he ask her. _

"_I'm surrounded by Vampires from my past and order members_. _It's a nightmare." Bella told him and he chuckled. _

"_I'll have you out as soon as I can. We are working on a plan. The Weasley Twins will be in on it so as soon as they can get away from Hogwarts and to the order house they will have more information for you. Just be patient, beloved. I already miss you in my bed." the dark lord purred and she groaned. _

"_And I miss being in your bed. Merlin I want you so bad." she told him. Their sex life was something to be worshiped. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. _

"_I will have you back soon, lover and you can bet to Merlin we will make up for lost time." he told her and she moaned in his mind at the images he was sending her. _

"_I must go now, Bella. But I will check in on you." the dark lord told her. _

"_Alright. I'll look forward to it my lord." she told him and the connection was broke. _

She came to and found she was laying back on her bed with the Cullen's standing around the room. She pretended to still be out of it.

"What's going on with her. Why did she black out." Edward ask.

"I'm not sure I can't see her anymore, so I didn't see it coming." Alice said and Bella smirked inside.

"She had lustful emotions coming off her but that doesn't make since." Jasper whispered.

"You know it's rude as hell to talk about someone when you think they can't hear." Bella told them opening her eyes and sitting up. Edward came over to the bed and touched her cheek. But Bella slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. You're not allowed to ever touch me again, that privilege belongs to the dark lord only." She told him swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rubbing her face.

"What happened Bella." Alice ask her.

"None of your business." Bella told her.

"Bella where just trying to help you." Rosalie huffed and Bella rolled her eyes.

"If you wanted to help you'd let me go and leave me the bloody hell alone." Bella spat.

"We can't do that. This is for your own good." Edward told her.

"There you go again with that shit. Even when we were together you acted like my father instead of my boyfriend. Always scared to touch me in fear you'd hurt me or some shit. Pathetic But, Whatever. Your funeral." Bella said stretching her arms.

"What makes you say that." Emmett ask.

"Because my lord will kill anyone that had anything to do with this." Bella told him.

"You really think he's going to come for you. That he actually cares." Edward ask.

"Oh yes. He will and he does. And I can't wait." Bella replied.

"Why, why would you want to go back to someone who brands you with a mark that causes you pain and who's an evil killer." Edward ask her.

"You act like I don't like the pain or something and didn't you once tell me you were a killer and a monster." Bella ask him.

"Yes but that's different. He kills innocents for fun I don't and what do you mean you like the pain." Edward ask her and she rolled her eyes.

"Killing is fun, Edward and Pain can be a good thing if it's done right and for pleasure. But I wouldn't expect a virgin to know anything about that. You have no idea what it means to dominate a women's body, make her climbs the heights of pain and pleasure so I don't expect you to get it." Bella said and if he could blush he would have.

"He's brain washed you. You're not the same Bella I loved." Edward said before stomping from the room like a child.

"Good he's gone. How about the rest of you leave too. I don't want to see your faces." Bella told them and they left all feeling sad they were getting nowhere with Bella.

"Can you believe the way she talks about him, about the things she lets him do. Pain. What the fuck." Edward ranted once they got back into their rooms.

"It's not really that uncommon, Edward. What she's talking about. Even normal humans enjoy that. It's called a Dominate/Submissive or Master/Slave relationship. But I think what she's talking about goes above and beyond what would be considered normal. When she talks about him her feeling are nothing but love, worship, lust. She's consumed by it. Like she'd die without him and without his touch." Jasper explained and they all stared at him.

"How do you know all this." Alice ask.

"It's something that I was involved in when I was with Maria. She liked to be dominated in the bedroom but not outside. Real submissive are like that all the time, like the way Bella is. I can't say I didn't enjoy being the dominate but I haven't done that since I left her. With Vampires and I think with Wizards too you have to invoke a darker side or your nature to get that pleasure out of pain. It's not a loving relationship, I mean it is just in a different way. Dominates take care of their sub's if there relationship is like that outside the bedroom and the sub's get pleasure from pain and punishment. I always thought Bella might be a natural sub the way she handled pain when she was around us and how frustrated she would get when Edward refused to do anything with her and was always to careful. That pissed her off something serious." Jasper explained and Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of him and Maria and Jasper just rolled his eye. She was too narrow minded at times.

"Well I just don't get it. It sounds un natural." Edward commented and Jasper rolled his eyes again.

"You would because of the time when you were human, when women were dainty and nothing kinky was heard of." Jasper told him and Edward shot him a glare.

"What are we going to do?" Esme ask but no one had an answer. It seemed Bella was beyond help.

Bella refused to come down for lunch and dinner and by the next morning they were worried she was going to starve to death. But still she refused to leave her room. All she did was sit in there and read the few books that she found in the room and talk with the dark lord when he would come into her mind.

The Cullen's tried to talk with her several times but she dismissed them or ignored them and they were at a lost.

Later that day the Weasley twins made their escape and Bella heard there mother bitching about it down stairs.

"Just wait till I get my hands on those boys." she yelled and Bella laughed. At dinner time the twins showed up and let their mother yell at them for over an hour before they all sat down to eat dinner. Bella again wouldn't eat anything.

"Severus I'm worried she's trying to kill herself by not eating. We don't know what to do. She refuses to even let Kreacher cook for her or wear anything we give to." Mrs. Weasley told him when he came to give Remus wolf bane potion. Severus paled a little at the thought of her being hurt and that the dark lord was going to be pissed.

"There's nothing you can do. She won't eat anything here. She only eats with the dark lord or food that's prepared by his elves. She won't trust you not to do something to her food. And the same with the clothes. All her clothes in there closet has been picked out or approved by him. It's all she'll wear." Snape told them and they all sighed. They didn't know what to do.

"Why would she want to live that way." Edward ask him and he didn't answer. That was not there business.

"Can you talk to her Severus." Mrs. Weasley ask.

"I'll try but it won't work." he said and went upstairs to her room to find her lying in bed looking rather sick.

"Bella." he said and she jumped at his voice and smiled.

"Hey Sev." she said.

"They sent me up here to try and get you to eat." he told her checking her forehead and pulse and she snorted.

"Tell them I said go to hell. I'm not eating there food or pretending I'm enjoying being here. I want to be back with my lord." she said and Snape nodded.

"I know. The dark lord is working on that. He's very worried about you and is pacing a hole in the floor of his office." Snape whispered and Bella smiled. He left after that, telling them down stairs what Bella said before leaving to report to his lord what he had talk with her about. As he thought it made the dark lord even more worried and anxious to get her back.

Bella was hungry and she was starting to get sick. By breakfast the next day her stomach hurt so bad she ended up vomiting stomach acid since she didn't have anything in her to vomit, she hadn't even had any water since she had been captured. She was leaning against the wall in her bathroom when she heard her door open and close.

"Bella." she heard two whispered then saw two red heads come into the bathroom. They gasp when they saw her. She looked awful.

"Merlin. The dark lord is going to shit." One of the twins said as they helped her up and laid her back on the bed. They silenced the door so on one could here.

"Bella this is what we're going to do. Tonight were going to our shop we bought in Diagon alley. We have convinced our mom that you might eat something from the restaurant there. We told them that you probably wouldn't eat it unless you got to order it yourself and make sure no one did anything to it. She agreed to go but there going to send almost the whole house to go with you, even the Vampires. The dark lord will be there with his death eaters and will attack. You can make a break for it and get to him as soon as they start to attack. Once your safely with them they will all leave." the twins told her.

"Most of our best death eaters were taken. Who is he going to have to help protect him." Bella ask.

"He broke them all out last night, so don't worry. Plus Bellatrix was never arrested." The twins told her.

"And Snape?" she ask.

"Will stay at Hogwarts like he doesn't know a thing." the twins told her and Bella nodded. Works for her, she was ready to go.

After that the twins snuck back out and Bella stayed laying down, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Bella." Alice said coming into the room. Bella barley opened her eyes and saw Alice gasp.

"Oh Bella. Why are you doing this to yourself." Alice ask and she could hear the other Cullen's coming into the room as well.

"You know why. Go away." Bella told them closing her eyes again. She was really weak.

"Were going to get you food tonight Bella." Alice told her.

"I won't eat anything that's been touched by any of you." Bella said.

"We know. And we now know you meant it. We're all going to the twins shop tonight and will let you go get something from the restaurant next to their shop." Edward told her and Bella shrugged.

"Whatever I really don't give a shit." she said playing the depressed roll really good.

"Come on can you walk." Alice ask and Bella slowly stood and swayed on the spot. She wanted them to think she wasn't able to run from them. That way they wouldn't all hover. Hopefully.

"I got you." Carlisle said and help support her down stairs.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley said when they others saw how weak she was.

"Don't worry, were getting you something to eat." she told her and Bella just nodded, she was a good actor.

They flooed to the twins new shop and walked Bella next door. Bella was in the middle of telling them what she wanted when they heard screams coming from everywhere. The order all took off in different directions to help as the Cullen's stayed with Bella.

"Don't worry we will protect you." Edward told her and Bella just rolled her eyes before looking around the crowd for the dark lord.

"I think you have something that belongs to me, Vampires." the dark lord's voice sounded behind them. They all turned and the Cullen's gasp while Bella sighed and smiled. He was in his snake appearance but she didn't care.

"My lord." she breathed in relief but swayed some as she was getting lightheaded. The dark lord frowned at the condition she was in. They would all pay one day for this.

"She's not yours. You've brain washed her." Edward yelled as they all crouched in front of Bella.

"Oh but she is mine, are you not, pet." the dark lord ask. The fighting had stopped as the death eaters had stunned all the order that was there and were now appearing to surround the Cullen's and Bella.

"Completely, master." Bella told him and Edward growled.

"Listen to yourself Bella. Master. What the fuck." he yelled at her.

"Come to me pet. My bed has been cold without you." the dark lord said holding out his hand. Bella pushed off the wall and started walking towards him but Edward stopped her.

"Bella don't. What are you doing." he said and Bella struggled.

"Your wand Lover." the dark lord said holding it out for her, she summoned it to her and cast the Crucio on Edward.

"I said not to touch me, filth." she hissed lifting the curse and running towards the dark lord.

"Bella no." the Cullen's all yelled and tried to go after her but there were too many wands in their faces by the death eaters to move. Bella didn't stop until she got in front of him and drop to her knees in a bow.

"Master. Thank you for coming for me." Bella said still bowing. The dark lord ran his pale fingers through her hair and smirked at the Vampires.

"Bella. Come back." Edward called out but she ignored them. Edward glared at Voldemort who just stared back with amusement in his red eyes.

"Are you ready to return to my side, Isabella." he ask her gripping her hair hard and yanking her head back to look at him. She hissed in pleasure.

"Yes, my lord. It's the only place I belong." Bella told him and Edward growled in rage.

"Then stand pet. Let us leave. I have days of ravishing your body to make up for." he told her pulling her to her feet.

"Anything you want, my lord." Bella said and the dark lord crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss that made her moan out loud.

Bellatrix started cackling and jumping up and down in glee.

"Welcome back Bella." she said once the dark lord released her mouth.

"It's good to be back, godmother." Bella said before turning to look at the Cullen's.

"Dumbledore is here my lord." Lucius said and the dark lord wrap an arm around Bella's waist. He wasn't leaving without her again.

"Bella. Please. Come back with us." Alice pleaded.

"Hell no." Bella yelled and the dark lord chuckled.

"Tom. I didn't think you'd actually do all this for one follower." Dumbledore said coming to stand next to the Cullen's.

"Oh but she's not just any follower, Dumbledore. And I always come back for what is mine." the dark lord hissed.

"Shoot the mark, Bella." the dark lord told her and she nodded, pointing her wand to the sky.

"MORSMORDE." she yelled and they watched as the greed snake and skull appeared in the sky.

"You will all pay for taking and touching what is mine, not to mention letting her become ill." the dark lord said just as Bella started to slump against his chest. She was exhausted.

"Let's go." the dark lord yelled and everyone left one by one. Bella gave a final wave and smirk to the Cullen's before a swirl of darkness appeared around her and the dark lord and with a silent pop they were gone.

They landed in their bedroom and Bella immediately turned around and began kissing the dark lord and trying to remove his robe.

"Stop pet." the dark lord said and Bella pulled away frowning.

"Did I do something wrong." she ask and he chuckled.

"No, but you are ill and I want you to eat and let Narcissa check you out before we do anything." he told her and she nodded. He called for the food and Narcissa and then led her to the bed so she could sit.

Once Narcissa was done. She handed Bella a potion.

"She will be fine. This will help with your stomach and you need to eat. You went far too long without food or water." Narcissa told her and she nodded, drinking the potion down.

"I wasn't about to eat anything from those traitors." Bella told them and the dark lord smirked.

Narcissa left after that and Bella ate all the food the dark lord ordered for her. She felt so much better after that. He transformed back into his normal human look while she ate.

As soon as she was done the dark lord had her out of the chair and up against the wall before she could even gasp.

"My lord can I ask you something first." she said interrupting him kissing her neck. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Of course." he told her still holding her against the wall.

"Alice the Vampire that can see the future said she could not see me anymore. Does that have anything to do with the dark mark?" Bella ask.

"Yes. It has protection in it for things like this. Why?" he wanted to know and Bella smirked.

"Because, I think it would be funny if we could send her a vision of us having sex. Edward would see it too and that would really hurt him. Can you use Legilimency and let her see through your eyes what you do to me." Bella said and the dark lord gave a sadistic smirk. He loved how her mind worked.

He said a spell and was able to find the Vampire seer's mind quickly.

"_I hope you and the Vampire enjoys this." the dark lord told her in her mind. _

Once he was sure she had to watched he slammed his mouth down on Bella's in a hard, demanding kiss.

Bella gasp and moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and he bit her lip drawing blood. He used his tongue to lap up that blood as he picked her up and threw her on the bed before waving his hand and removing all of her clothes.

Bella gasp as the cool air hit her heated skin then gazed at the dark lord with lustful eyes when he too removed all his clothes.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella." the dark lord ask her as he covered her body with his.

"You my lord, always." she panted and he growled in pleasure before pinning her hands above her head and attacking her neck with bites and kisses.

Bella was gasping and begging for him to continue.

"Please my lord. It's been too long." she begged and he pulled back to look at her.

"Please what pet." he ask letting go of her hands and wrapping one hand around her throat. He knew she loved being dominated.

"Fuck me please." she gasp and he used his knees to move her legs apart before grabbing her hips and plunging into her hard. Bella screamed in pain and pleasure as he ripped into her. He was so big and hard and she loved every minute of it.

He pulled back out and slammed into her over and over and Bella met him thrust for thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could go deeper.

The dark lord wrapped one hand into her hand and yank her head back before biting, viscously into her neck, drawing more blood. He continued to pump into her as he kissed her neck and lapped up that blood he knew would drive the vampires insane.

"Almost…There." Bella gasp and he increased his speed taking her brutally that would have torn a normal person in half, but Bella thrived on it. He loved that about her.

"Come for me now." the dark lord commanded and Bella nodded before screaming to her lord as she came.

The dark lord did last but two more thrust as the clinching of her walls drove him into his climax and he roared as he exploded into her body.

Bella smirked into his eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed that Alice and Edward." Bella said before the dark lord broke the connection with the vampires mind and collapsed onto Bella.

Back at order headquarters Alice gasp and shook as she was released from her vision. Edward was growling and cursing in rage.

"Alice what happened." Jasper ask her and she looked at them all with wide eyes.

"Voldemort and Bella. Sent me a vision of them having sex. Brutal sex at that and I couldn't pull out of it until he released my mind." Alice stuttered and the Cullen's just stared at her stunned while Edward paced the room.

"Was he hurting her." Esme ask and Edward snorted.

"Yeah, but she loved it." he told them and they didn't know what to say.

"There really is no chance to help her. She is completely loyal to that monster." Rosalie whispered and the others nodded, thinking the same thing.

Everything was quite for the rest of the summer after that. Harry Potter and his friends all came and spent time at headquarters and Voldemort seemed to be laying low for now. There was no more visions sent to Alice and Snape had no word of Bella or what Voldemort was planning.

But Voldemort wasn't laying low by any means. He was planning and was planning to do away with Potter and Dumbledore by the end of this new school year. With the help of Draco Malfoy they would be able to get a select few death eaters into the castle. Once inside they would contain and capture the school and teachers in the great hall and Bella and Bellatrix with the help of Snape would be able to drop the wards around the school and let the dark lord and all the other death eaters in for the final confrontation.

"Come in Draco." the dark lord in his snake form told the blonde who parents had brought him to the dark lord's manor as requested. Bella was at the dark lord's side like always.

Bella gave Draco a smile that help the blond relax, but only slightly.

"I have a mission for you Draco. Bella will explain it." The dark lord said and Bella sat up straighter.

"You remember how last year a Slytherin student got trapped into a vanishing cabinet and floated between Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes." Bella ask him and he nodded.

"Your mission will be to fix the cabinet at Hogwarts before the school year is over. We will go a meet with Borgin before school starts so he can tell you what needs to be done and so he knows not to sell the one he has in his store. Once you have completed it, you will send us word and the dark lord will send a select few death eaters into the school around dinner time when everyone is in the great hall. You, the death eaters and Snape will capture and contain everyone in the great hall. Then, Bellatrix, Snape and myself will drop the wards around the school so the dark lord and the other death eaters can enter and end the lives of Potter and Dumbledore. With those two gone the rest will fall quickly." Bella explained and the Malfoy's nodded and smiled. Draco was excited. His first mission since he was mark a few weeks earlier and he was ready.

"I will not let you down my lord. I cannot wait to see Potter and the old man come to their death." Draco said bowing and the dark lord nodded.

"Be back here the day before you leave for Hogwarts. You will go with your parents, Bella, Bellatrix, Greyback and a couple other death eaters to knock turn alley to visit Borgin." the dark lord ordered and the Malfoy's promised to be there and left.

The day before Hogwarts was set to start the death eaters led by Bella and Bellatrix made their way silently through Diagon Alley. They had to wait for Draco and his mother to finish their shopping and slip away to meet them.

They didn't have to wait long before they saw the two blondes rounding the corner. With a nod to Bella they all silently went to Borgin and Burkes to have a little chat with the old man.

The Cullen's were walking around Diagon Alley with Harry Potter and his two friends. They were looking at all the empty stores that had been hit by death eaters.

"It's so sad. Everything looks deserted." Hermione said and the others nodded.

"Look." Ron said pointing to where Draco and his mother were sneaking into Knock turn alley.

"What's down there." Alice ask as they started to slowly follow behind.

"It knock turn alley. Only dark witches and wizards and death eaters shop down there." Ron answered and they lapped in silence as they watched the two Malfoy's meet up with several others dressed in black clocks with the hoods up. They nodded to one of them and started making their way down the street together.

"Death eaters you think." Hermione ask and Potter nodded before taking the lead. They stayed as far back as they could without losing them.

"They're going into that store." Edward said.

"The roof, Come on." Potter said and the Vampires helped the other three up on the roof before joining in next to them. Once on top they could see inside the store and they watched as Draco ran his hands over some kind of cabinet. The death eaters started dropping there hoods.

"Bellatrix LeStrange." Ron said.

"Greyback and Lucius Malfoy as well." Hermione said pointing them out.

"The LeStrange brothers must be those two." Potter said pointing out two wizards standing next to Lucius.

They gasp when the last person drop there hood.

"Bella." the Cullen's gasp but cringed when Greyback turned to look towards where they were hiding.

"Bella. I think the Vampires are outside and there with three humans" Greyback went and whispered into Bella's ear who nodded.

"Let them watch." Bella told him and he nodded before taking guard at the door again.

The Cullen's and the others came back to the top of the roof and watched as Bella approached the old man.

"Borgin, I presume?" Bella ask him and he nodded.

"You receive my owl, yes?" Bella ask.

"Yes about fixing a cabinet like this one. I will need to see it." the old man said but Bella cut him off.

"No. it must stay where it is. You will instruct young Malfoy here how to fix it as well as holding this one right where it is. And you will do it in secret and now." Bella ordered but Borgin sneered.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do." Borgin told her and Bella smirked.

"Crucio." Bella hissed pointing her wand at the old man. The death eaters smiled as he screamed for a moment.

"That's awful." Alice whispered from where they were watching.

"Now I don't really think you want to piss us off." Bella said lifting her left sleeve as did the others showing there marks. Borgin paled and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Now I see you understand. Are you going to help or not. Your life will depend on your answer." Bella ask him as the LeStrange brothers helped him stand and sit in his chair.

"Y. Yes. I'll help. Just please don't hurt me. There's a book behind the desk. It will help him fix the cabinet. Any question he has all he as to do is send me an owl." Borgin said and Bella nodded for Draco to find the book, which he did.

"and this cabinet you will not sale and keep it here. To make sure your keeping up your end of the deal Greyback here will come and check on you, frequently." Bella threatened and Borgin paled again and the sadistic smile or the werewolf. He nodded in understanding.

"Excellent. Do you have any questions, Draco?" Bella ask him and he shook his head as he flipped through the book.

"No this should be good for now. I may have some once I start working on it." he said and Bella nodded.

"Were done." Bella said and they all pulled up there hoods and made their way out of the store.

"Greyback are they still there." Bella whispered just as they step outside. Greyback takes a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah there up there. I can smell the stink of Vampire." Greyback tells here.

"Cissa. You and Lucius take Draco back." Bella says and they nod before grabbing Draco and Apperating away with him, leaving Bella, Bellatrix, Greyback and the LeStrange brothers.

"You can come down now. We know your there." Bella calls up and they wait as 7 Vampires jump down. Potter and his two friends stay on top for safety.

Bella smirks at their faces as she lowers her hood. Bellatrix at her side looking very crazy and ready to kill if it's needed while the others stand behind them.

"Bella. It's good to see you again." Alice tried but Bella laughs.

"What's the matter. Didn't see enough of me in your vision." Bella taunted and Bellatrix cackled.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." Alice huffed, crossing her arms like a child.

"I think it was very funny." Bella replied and Edward growled.

"Don't growl at me, Edward Cullen. Not if you want to leave this street alive." Bella spat at him.

"I don't know what's happened to you Bella. Your completely evil." Edward told her.

"Why thank you. That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Bella smirked and Edward just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well as nice as all this was we really must be going. But first." Bella said before raising her wand and putting up a strong shield around the Cullen's.

"Accio Jasper." Bella said and Jasper gasp as he was yanked from the others and pulled to Bella's side, before she stunned him.

"JASPER." Alice yelled trying to get through the shield but it was too strong.

"Bye now." Bella waived before grabbing Jasper and apperating away with the others back to the dark lords manor.

When they landed the dark lord stood and walked over towards Bella.

"How did it go." He ask looking down at the stunned Vampire.

"Great. The Cullen's were there trying to ease drop and I thought it was a good time to grab their strongest Vampire and see if he can be turned. This is Jasper also known as the god of war. He's also an empath and has a hard time staying on the animal blood diet." Bella explained and the dark lord nodded looking impressed.

"Very well. Take him to the dungeons and see if you can work on him." the dark lord told her and she nodded before levitating Jasper down to the dungeons and placing him inside a secure cell, before closing it and waking him up.

He jump to his feet growling.

"Oh shut it Jazz. Calm down." Bella told him conjuring up a chair in front of the cell and sitting down.

"Why am I here and what do you want." Jasper ask her and Bella chuckled.

"I am here to offer you something I wouldn't any other member of your family. A chance to live through this war that will be coming sooner than you think." Bella told him and he eyed her.

"What do you mean." he ask.

"You are different then your family. I knew that the moment I met you. You use to be called the god of war. One of the most fear Vampires around and now because of Alice and the other Cullen's your nothing but a domesticated house boy for Alice to play and mold to her own idea of a perfect mate. You stay loyal to her even though she's trying to turn you into another Edward, because Edward didn't want anything to do with her in an intimate way." Bella told him and he opened his mouth to argue but he closed it again. She was right.

"I see you know I'm right. Think about it Jasper. Why are you killing yourself on animal blood when it's human blood you want. Why live the life of a house husband when all you've ever wanted was to fight, even as a human you were the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, you used to be proud to serve. The dark lord can give you all you have ever dreamed of and more. You miss the killing and the fighting. You miss the blood and the danger. You're not happy in the life you have with the Cullen's and I'm giving you the chance to join us, get rid of the so called family that does nothing but put you down and change you and join us to help take over the Wizarding world where dark creatures like you can have freedom." Bella told him and Jasper stared at her, thinking everything over.

"I'll give you time to think about your options. If you don't want to them I'll make sure you have a quick death." Bella told him before standing and leaving Jasper in his cell to think.

Bella left Jasper down in the cell for three days. He sat there listening to the sounds of the other prisoner's screams and cries and breathed in the consistent smell of human blood.

It made he realized what he was missing, what he had given up when he joined the Cullen's thinking he would have a better life and be happy. But that wasn't the case. Somewhere along the lines he had lost himself, or more like Alice had made him into someone he wasn't.

Even when he was human he thrived on violence. That's why he joined the army during the war, that's why he went with Maria so easily. He hated Maria because she lied to him and used him as her pet, but he did missed the taste of human blood and the high he got from making someone fear him.

Now that he was away from Alice and the others he realized he really didn't love her and he wasn't happy with her. She wasn't even his type but yet he couldn't ever see it. He felt manipulated and that pissed him off.

Oh the god of war was back and he would get his revenge on the ones that suppressed him. He would come back with vengeance.

The sound of footsteps and clinking heels brought him out of his thoughts. He stood and watched as several dark figures came into view. They lowered there hood and Jasper recognized Bella standing in the front and the snake like dark lord beside her.

"You look thirsty Jasper." Bella told him looking into his black eyes.

"Oh I am darlin." he said his southern accent that Alice hated was back completely now. He couldn't believe how much she had changed him.

"Have you thought more about what I said." She ask and the other death eaters and the dark lord watch with interest.

"Before you answer her, keep in mind I am a master Leglimens and I will know if you're lying." the dark lord said in a hissing voice and Jasper gave a nod.

"I have thought of nothing else and you are right. Alice changed me and manipulated me into something I despise. I accept your offer to join." Jasper told Bella and she looked at the dark lord who nodded.

"He speaks the truth." the dark lord told her and she smirked.

"I was hoping you'd chose right. I hate to have to kill you." Bella told him and Jasper chuckled.

"I hate that too." he told her.

"Of course there are rules you must follow. You will be marked as a death eater by the dark lord. You follow his every order with no complaint. You do not feed off any other death eater unless the dark lord orders it for some reason. You will feed off those the dark lords says is okay. If you are ordered to kill, torture, etcetera you do so without arguing, even if it means killing members of your ex family. Do you agree to this." Bella ask him.

"I do." Jasper replied and Bella smiled.

"Excellent." she said and stepped back as the dark lord waved his wand and opened the cell.

"Kneel." the dark lord ordered and Jasper immediately kneeled down.

"Hold out your left arm." the dark lord ordered and Jasper did. The dark lord pushed back his sleeve and touched his arm with him wand.

"Do you Jasper Whitlock agree to join the dark cause. Follow every order of Lord Voldemort. Do you give your life to me to do as I wish." the dark lord ask him.

"I do, my lord." Jasper replied and the dark lord nodded before hissing a spell.

Jasper hissed as the dark mark burned into his hard flesh, leaving behind the skull and snake tattoo.

When that was done Jasper looked at it in awe. The feeling of the dark lord's magic coursing through is body was like a breath of fresh air. He loved it.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we." the dark lord said and Jasper nodded.

They led Jasper a few cells down and opened it. Inside was a man and women huddling together in the corner.

"You are free to drain them both. They are nothing but Mud bloods." the dark lord told him and Jasper smirked with glee as he stalked into the cell. He growled and grabbed the women first, moaning as her blood filled his mouth. Once he was done with her he moved to her husband and drained him completely until he was as dead as his wife.

Once done he sighed. He had missed the taste of human blood so much.

"The red eyes look much better on you, Jasper." Bella told him looking into his now red eyes, he laughed.

"Bella, show him to his room and make sure he has death eater robes." the dark lord ordered. Bella bowed and motioned for Jasper to follow, which he did.

"Why did you give me this option, Bella." Jasper ask her as they walked through the halls.

"Because out of all the Cullen's I like you the most and like I said you were different then they are." Bella told him and he nodded. She stopped outside a door and pushed it open to revel a large bedroom and bathroom for him.

"This is yours and your robes are in the wardrobe. When the mark burns it means the dark lord is calling a meeting. I'll leave you for the night. There are books on the shelf that you might enjoy reading. I'll see you in the morning." Bella told him and he thanked her and nodded before showering, changing and grabbing a book on dark creatures, feeling for once at peace.

He couldn't wait to see what happens next.

Voldemort looked up when the door to his study opened slowly and he reached for his wand until he saw it was Bella and he instantly relaxed and that surprised him for a moment.

She really was the only person that he ever truly trusted. Sure there were followers that he could count on more than others like The Malfoy's, LeStrange's and Snape but never would he allow himself to relax completely around anyone but Bella.

Smiling at her (something else he only does with her) he held his hand out and pulled her down on the love seat with him and she laid her head in his lap as she often did and he started running his fingers through her long hair.

"What's the matter pet? Can't sleep." He ask and she shook her head no.

"The bed felt empty without you in it. Do you mind if I join you here?" she ask.

"Of course not." He told her and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his fingers running in her hair as he picked his book back up to read.

Nagini watched from her spot in front of the fire place at the familiar scene that she often witnessed between her master and his lover. She was glad that he found someone that he could be himself around just as he was with her, but she was only a snake and couldn't give him what he needed and Bella was what he needed. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Bella drifted off to sleep for about an hour until she felt his hands start to run from her hair, down her face and caress her neck. As always at his mere touch her body ignited in flames and she burned for him and only him.

Giving a small moan she opened her eyes and met his gaze and her lust spiked at the burning need in his red eyes he always had for only her. And her need to satisfy him made itself known.

Shifting she sat up on her knees and slung her leg over his lap, straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck, waiting for him to take control like she knew he would.

And take control he did. Putting both hands in her hair he pulled her forward and ravished her mouth with his.

He opened her robe she was wearing and let it fall to the floor and was very happy to see she was naked underneath, just the way he liked.

She moaned as his hands ran roughly over her body while his mouth took complete control of hers in a dominating kiss.

Pulling away he looked into her eyes and was pleased to see the fire and lust in hers that he knew was in his red ones right now. Her lips were perfectly swollen from his kissing and she was panting and flushed a brilliant shade of red.

As if she knew what he wanted, which she always did. She leaned forward and placed kissed on his neck, while un buttoning his robes until she was able to part them and slide them off his shoulders.

He let her undress him, loving the feeling of her soft hands caressing his stomach, running over his nipples as her mouth followed their path until she was kneeling on the floor in between his legs and he knew what she was going to do, and he couldn't wait.

Licking her lips she glanced up at him as if to ask for permission and he gave a nod. He loved how she was always respectful, even in the mist of passion she knew who her lord was.

Sliding her hands up his covered thighs she reached his zipper and slowing lower and un button the pants before sliding them off, leaving him naked as she was on the couch.

She licked up his shaft until she reached the head and swallowed him in one go relaxing her throat as he slide all the way down.

Groaning Voldemort grab her hair and started thrusting in and out of her mouth hissing every time she moaned around his cock. He loved how she was so responsive and seemed to enjoy giving him pleasure.

"That's it. Take it." He hissed and gave another groan as she scraped her teeth up his cock before dipping her tongue into the slit.

Gripping her hair he pulled her into his lap and slide into her loving how she arched her back and moaned out loud.

"Fuck." She hissed as she started riding him. Up and down his cock faster and faster until he was thrusting up and she slammed back down. Her hands were on his knees causing her body to bend back as she screamed and moaned out loud.

He latched his teeth onto her breast as he rubbed and pinched her clit with his hand. He could feel his climax coming but he had to feel her explode first.

"Yeah. Come on Bella. Cum on my cock." He hissed at her as he gritted his teeth to hold himself back from Cumming.

"Oh Merlin. Yes." Bella yelled and he groaned loudly as her walls clamped down on him pulling his orgasm out of him so fast he almost blacked out from how intense it was.

Bella collapsed onto his chest and Voldemort smirked down when he saw she had blacked out. Chuckling he cleaned them up and apperated to his bed where he too feel into a deep sleep. Arms wrapped possessively around his witch.

Jasper was loving his time on the dark. He got human blood whenever he wanted and he had a great friendship with Bella. She was different than before but he liked the new Bella much better than the old on. Snape had reported that the Cullen's were freaking out that Jasper had been taken and Snape told them he had no idea what happened to Jasper. As far as they knew Jasper was killed and Voldemort was fine with them believing that. He wanted them weak with emotions when he attacked and Jasper couldn't wait to show his new side. The real Jasper.

"My lord. Draco has reported that he is almost done with the cabinet and he was able to keep Dumbledore's eye off him this year by staging fake death attempts on the headmaster's life. Dumbledore apparently was so worried someone was going to kill him that he brought the Cullen's and the rest of the order to stay in the castle until the end of the year." Snape reported to his lord on how things were going.

The dark lord nodded as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair from where she was resting on his lap, on the couch in there sitting room.

She hadn't been feeling good the last couple of days and the dark lord was starting to worry. Something he wasn't use to. He had taken to making sure Jasper was around to tell him what she was feeling since she kept telling him she was fine.

"Good, good. That's makes our attacked easier to have them all in one place when we attacked." He said glance up at his potions master and narrowed his eyes when he saw how intensely Snape was staring at Bella.

"Something you want to tell me Snape?" the dark lord hissed and Snape knew he was in danger as the air shifted around them. Locking eyes with his lord he bowed his head in submission.

"No my lord." Snape replied and Voldemort raised his brow in question.

"Then why were you staring at what belongs to me." He said fingering his wand, waiting to put Snape back in his place. Right hand death eater or not he wouldn't let anyone touch or take Bella from him.

"You misunderstand my lord. I wasn't looking at her in that fashion. I was just looking because she looked paler then normal and was wondering if she was ill, I think of her as my daughter my lord nothing more." Snape said the Voldemort could tell he was telling the truth and he released his wand and relaxed some.

"Good. And yes she hasn't been feeling very well. She thinks it was something she may have eaten. We have a few new elves that may not have made the food correct." Voldemort said and Snape nodded thinking.

"If I may my lord. If she doesn't feel better in a few days it may be good to call Narcissa just to make sure it's nothing to bad." He said and Voldemort nodded, still running his fingers in her hair. Something she enjoyed very much.

"Yes I will. I need her better before the attack. Inform me as soon as Draco is ready and I will let you know what day we will attack." Voldemort said and Snape nodded before leaving when he was dismissed.

Voldemort scooped Bella up and laid with her in the bed hoping when she woke she would be back to her old self. He didn't know what he would do if there was something really bad wrong with her.

But Bella didn't get better. She got worse. She woke up every morning running to the bathroom and vomiting up everything she had eaten the day before. Voldemort and Jasper kept insisting she let Narcissa look at her but she refused.

Finally a week away from the attacked Voldemort found her passed out on the bathroom floor and had enough. He picked her up and laid her on the couch in the sitting room where Jasper was reading, causing him to stand in worry for his friend.

"Jasper come." The dark lord said and Jasper nodded rolling up his sleeve so he could call Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa flooed over at once and gasp when she saw Bella.

"My lord." Narcissa said looking at him as if he did this to her.

"I didn't do anything. I wouldn't hurt her like this. She's been sick for days vomiting and sleeping and I tried to get her to see you but she refused. I found her passed out in the bathroom this morning and finally called you. Fix her." He ordered and Narcissa nodded kneeling down and waving her wand over Bella's body and gasp when he found out what was wrong.

"Oh my lord." She said and Voldemort was so close to killing the Malfoy wife if she didn't tell him what was wrong. Jasper too was waiting in the back ground to hear the results.

"What is it." He hissed and Narcissa jumped before turning towards him.

"My lord. Bella is with child." She told him and his eyes widened as he stepped back in shock. Jasper was unable to hold back the shocked gasp that escaped his mouth as well.

"What." Voldemort ask. He didn't even think he could have kids after dying and coming back.

"She's sick because she's pregnant my lord. A couple of weeks along to be exact." She explained pulling out a few potions and laying them on the table.

"There are several potions she will need to take and Severus can make more for you. They will make her feel better and stop her from being sick. If you want to keep it then I suggest you inform Severus to start brewing. I can be her Medi-witch if you'd like. Just let me know." Narcissa told him and all he could do was nod, eyes never leaving Bella as Narcissa left.

Voldemort dismissed Jasper soon after that and he left with a small congratulations to the dark lord before going to his room. He knew they would need to be alone.

"Pregnant." He whispered to himself as he kneeled down next to her and put his hands on her stomach. He never ever though he would want a child but now that he could feel his child's magic under his hands all he can think about is having children to raise the way he never was. And when he looked at Bella he knew he couldn't have picked a better witch to carry his heir.

Bella woke up to see she was not in the bathroom anymore and the dark lord was gazing at her stomach.

"My lord." She ask and he snapped his eyes to look at her as she frowned. He helped her sit up before speaking.

"I had Narcissa check you over when I found you on the bathroom floor. Your pregnant." He told her and her eyes widened. She had no clue. Knowing he probably wanted no children she lowered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my lord. I didn't mean for this to happen. Of course you will want to get rid of it." She said and Voldemort forced her to look at him.

"Bella. I never knew I wanted children and I defiantly didn't think it was possible after my rebirth. But now that you are I find that I like the idea of having an heir." He told her and she looked at him with so much hope in her eyes.

"Really. You want to keep it?" she ask and he nodded before he had his arms full of a sobbing happy witch.

"Alright now. Let's stop acting like a Hufflepuff. You need to take your potions and we need to talk more about this without the tears." He said and she nodded. Swallowing the potions and laying back as they talked.

One thing Voldemort insisted on was Bella being careful so that nothing happened to her or his child. She insists she could still do the attacked as planned. She had to. No one else could take her place. He had to agree with that but after the attack she was never to leave his side and she was to be extra careful. She agreed.

"And well get married." Voldemort said and Bella chocked on her tea.

"What." She asked stunned.

"Married. I won't have my child being born out of wedlock like I was. I want our children to have the best possible life and I want you to have the protection of my wife and mother of my children." He said and Bella was stunned he wanted to marry her. Oh my god.

"O. Okay." She replied and he gave a nod. Satisfied. And she was too. He wanted their child and he wanted to keep her. It was more than she could ever hope for. He didn't express love and all that shit but it was good enough for her.

After Bella talked with Jasper some and then went to sleep, with Nagini and Jasper keeping watch or course. Voldemort called Snape to him. He needed to talk with him and get him to brew her potions, plus Bella cared about him as she would a father. She would want him to know.

"You called my lord." Snape said and Voldemort nodded.

"We have identified what was wrong with Bella." He said and Severus waited to hear the results.

"She is with child." Voldemort told him and watched as the normally calm man gasp and eyes widened.

"Pardon." Snape replied.

"She's pregnant. With my child. We're going to keep it and get married. I need to see if you'd mind brewing the potions she will need during her pregnancy. Narcissa left a list." Voldemort said handing it over and Snape took it and read it in shock.

"Of course I'd be honored. What about the attack." Snape ask and Voldemort nodded.

"Everything will continue as planned. She cannot be replaced in the attack but I have warned her to be careful and I expect my faithful to keep her and my child safe." He warned and Snape nodded. He would do what he could to keep her safe.

"After that attack she will never leave my side and she will be taken very good care of." Voldemort stated and Snape nodded again. Glad Voldemort seemed to care for Bella even if he would never admit it to anyone other than Bella.

"Draco is done as well my lord. He tested it this morning and no one has any idea. Not even the vampires." Snape assured him and Voldemort nodded.

"Good. We attack in a week. We best get ready." Voldemort said and Snape nodded leaving back to the school to insure the Slytherins that were involved were ready. In a week the world would be there's.

The day of the attack they were ready. Lucius was able to get the Minister to do a pop inspection of Hogwarts that night during dinner so the Minister would be there with no one to help him and they'd be able to take him out along with the others.

Bella, Bellatrix, Greyback, Lucius and the LeStrange brothers were ready to go as soon as Snape sent word that everyone was at dinner. They would floo to Borgin's and enter the cabinet on that end. They would then appear at Hogwarts where Draco would be waiting. They would then along with Snape and the Slytherins bound everyone in the great hall allowing Bella, Bellatrix and Snape to take down the wards and allow the remaining death eaters and Voldemort to enter.

The Weasley twins would also enter with the other death eaters and were almost bouncing in excitement. They couldn't wait to get inside and get this over with so the world could get back to the way it should have always been.

Jasper had also recruited the Volturi as well. Aro had sent several of his guard to help with the capture of the Cullen's and allied themselves with the Dark Lord. Jane and Jasper hit it off the moment they met and Bella was giddy with excitement that Jasper finally found the Vampire meant for him and Bella loved little Jane. Loved her sadistic streak and Jane promised to end the pixie seer that kept Jasper from her for so long.

"Bella." Voldemort said coming into their room. Nagini was on the bed keeping an eye on Bella as she dressed for the attacked and Voldemort wanted a word with her before she left. Until the attack was over he wouldn't get too much of a chance to speak with her.

"Yes my lord." She said as she strapped the last belt to her death eater robes and turned to look at him. He loved seeing her in her death eater garb. She was dark and seductive and her mark shinned proudly against her arm and now his heir grew within her. He had to swallow the emotions that wanted to rise within him. Clearing his throat he walked towards her.

"You are to be completely careful today. Stay with Bellatrix, Lucius or Severus. I do not want to lose you or our child." He told her in a tone that meant he was dead serious.

"I will and I understand I promise I will keep us both safe. After tonight my love. You will rule." She said and he pulled her into a deep kiss allowing the taste of her to fill his senses.

"Go Pet. Lead them and I'll see you when I enter the grounds." He said and she nodded before sweeping out of the room and into the throne room where everyone was waiting.

"Any word." She ask and Lucius nodded.

"Severus just sent word. It's time." He told her and she nodded.

"Then let's go." She said and with one last wink towards the dark lord she flooed to the store with the others following behind.

When the cabinet opened inside the Room of Requirement Draco was waiting for them. They filed out of the cabinet appearing as smoke moving through the room before materializing in front of the young Malfoy heir.

"Draco." Bella said wand at the ready. Draco nodded to the all.

"Everything is in place. The Slytherins are ready, Snape is prepared. The Minister is here eating dinner. Since the Minister is here Dumbledore made sure everyone within the castle was to be at dinner. I snuck out only moment ago so they shouldn't even notice I'm gone." He explained.

"The vampires and order members." Bella ask and he nodded.

"Great hall as well." Draco answered and Bella nodded.

"Good job Draco. Shall we." She said and Draco beamed at the praise. He was so glad he impressed Bella and was able to complete the task. His father looked on with pride as they made their way out of the room and down the hall.

"You all know what to do as soon as we reach the great hall. It will take our combined magic to bind everyone before they have a chance to move." Bella said and they all nodded. Wands ready to cast a massive incarcerous spell.

Bella marveled at being back at Hogwarts. She always loved this castle.

They could hear the talking floating out of the great hall and Bella took a deep breath before nodding towards the others to get ready.

Raising her wand she blasted the door open and smirked at everyone's shocked faces as they saw who was there. Looking right in Dumbledore and the Cullen's direction she smiled.

"Surprise." She stated and Dumbledore watched as all the upper level Slytherins stood raising their wands as well as Severus and they all yelled.

"Incarcerous Maximus." As one and everyone that wasn't standing was bound with strong magical ropes. Unable to move and unable to get to their wands.

"Now then. Step two. Severus, Bellatrix." She said and they came to her side and went with her just outside the castle doors while the others kept watch over the great hall.

"Let's begin." Bella said and took a deep breath before raising her wand and hand towards the sky where she knew the wards were up.

They chanted over and over together.

"Terra , ventus , incendia , unda quod valde phasmatis. Occumbo pupillus pupilla ex is moenia quod permissum vox atrum senior inside. Per vox of merlin. sic permissum is exsisto." (Excuse the Latin.) (In English: Earth, wind, fire, water and the great spirit. Drop the wards from this castle and let the rightful dark lord inside. By the powers of merlin. so let it be.)

After the third time they felt a blast from there wands and they watched as the bubble like shield that surrounded the castle give way and melt to nothing.

"Morsmorde." Bella yelled placing the dark mark in the sky to give the signal that all is clear.

Within moments hundreds of death eaters landed in front of the castle, along with Dementors and Giants all ready to take over. In the front was Voldemort in his human form who smirked and Bella and gave a satisfied nod.

"Post." He yelled and the creatures and death eaters that were to stand guard moved to their areas and replaced the wards of the castle to only let in those the dark lords approves of. There was no way the Ministry could come to help, nor would they know what was happening.

"They are all bound and ready. My lord." Bella told him as the bowed as he pasted. He nodded and skimmed his hand down Bella's cheek as he passed causing her to blush before following him inside where they were assaulted with yelling and cried for help.

"Jasper if you will." Voldemort said and Jasper nodded from his spot next to Jane as he let out a burst of fatigue over the hall causing everyone to look towards the door.

"Now that I have your attention. Thank you Jasper." Voldemort said and Jasper nodded.

"Jasper. Oh thank god." Alice yelled out but screamed in pain when Jane's shot towards her for a moment before she pulled her power back.

"Shut your trap bitch. He's mine now." Jane hissed and the Cullen's looked on wide eyes as Jasper kissed Jane and they could see the dark mark on his arm. They had lost Jasper and the Volturi was on the dark's side. They were screwed.

"Tom. When will this end." Dumbledore said from his chair at the head table where he was seated next to the Minister. Potter was struggling to try and get free from the Gryffindor table where he sat next to his god father and the other order member's.

"When you're dead and the world is ran the right way old man." Voldemort said not even caring that he was being called his muggle name by the man he hated more than anything. It didn't faze him anymore. This was all going to end soon anyways.

"Severus how could you?" Dumbledore ask turning towards him but Severus only smirked.

"You actually though I was loyal to you. Your dumber than I thought. I have always been loyal to the dark and always will be." Severus replied and Bella gave him a smile before stepping forward.

"Shall we my lord." She ask and he nodded. She levitated the Minister, Dumbledore and Potter to their knees in front of the dark lord and laughed as they trembled in fear.

Ignoring the yells of outrage from all around them the dark lord stepped forward and raised his wand.

"This is what will happen to anyone that opposes the new order. I suggest you take notice." He said to the room and slashed his wand sharply in the air and they watched as all three where be headed in front of their eyes, ending the threat to their side.

"It's over." The dark lord grinned before walking forward and sitting on the head chair. As soon as he did the castle changed at once. No more did it reflect the views of a light lord but those of a dark one. The castle recognized Voldemort as the rightful ruler and everyone in the room felt the shift. The castle has chosen and the world was now his.

In the end there were only a couple of people that refused to follow. Sirius Black and Hagrid were the main ones and they were given a quick death. The Cullen's, the Weasley's, Granger and a few others were put in cells in the dungeons until Voldemort decided what to do with them. They would not be given freedom.

Once everything calmed down and Voldemort was assured the Ministry was his as well he sat down with Bella to decide what to do with the ones in the cells.

"Well I think the Weasley's would make good servants with a few obedience spells of course. The Cullen's I think should all be killed." Bella said during dinner in her and Voldemorts new chambers. The headmaster's rooms. The Twins has said they didn't care what happened to their family. They had fully disregarded there family when they took the mark.

Voldemort thought for a moment before nodding.

"Let's go than." He said and everyone that was important to him stood and followed him down to the dungeons. Bella stopped them before they went inside.

"Let me go in first. I so want to rub this in the Cullen's face first." Bella ask and Voldemort nodded before allowing her to enter alone but keeping a close ear on what was happening.

"Hello my little Vampires." Bella purred as she walked in. She ignored the Weasley's and focused only on the Cullen's who all walked forward towards her before they were stopped by the cell door.

"Bella. Please. Let us go. We loved you. How could you take Jasper from me." Alice said and Bella laughed.

"I didn't do anything but gave him a choice to get away from those that tried to hold him back. I dare say he is far happier now than when he was with you." Bella told her and Alice huffed in rage.

"Bella love. Please. You have the power to stop all of this. You can let us go and come with us. I can give you anything he ever could. I can make you immortal like you always wanted." Edward tried to bargain but Bella just smiled before walking close so he could smell her.

"You are so naive my sweet Edward. I was never yours and you cannot give me what he can. I would never, ever leave my lord and the father of my child." She said and Edward gasp looking towards her stomach.

"Oh yes. Listen I know you can hear it. The life that grows within me. Something you could never give me. I carry the heir to the dark lord and we will raise him to continue all the hard work we have done. He will live in a world ruled by my future husband. And you. Well you'll be sadly dead." Bella said evilly and Edward growled in anger and Rosalie looked at her stomach in longing. Bella just laughed and smirked as she opened the door and the others filed in laughing as well. Jasper and Jane included.

"I believe as my dear lover just said. It's judgment time." The dark lord said and everyone in the cells cringed. Knowing there end was near and they had chosen the wrong side.

In the end the Cullen's were all killed with the help of Jasper and Jane they were no more. Jane stayed living in Britain with Jasper and would travel to Volturi whenever Aro called for her. She was happy with Jasper and he her.

The Weasley's and the Mudblood were made servants to some of the death eaters. They were magically bound to serve whatever family they were assigned to. When they found out the Twins had been death eaters for a long time they were shocked and hurt of their betrayal but the Twins didn't care. They were free to do as they please and with their new lover Luna by their side they were happy in the new world and quickly trying to populate the world with more Weasley's.

The Dark Lord and Bella went on to have several children and got married only a few days after the defeat at Hogwarts. They lived in the castle which was a home for both of them and Voldemort happily ruled the Wizarding world from Dumbledore's old office.

All the teachers agreed to stay on including McGonagall. They all had to agree that Voldemort's way was better and wished they had never let Dumbledore blind them.

Severus finally got to teach DADA like he had always wanted and Draco took over his Potions spot.

There was very little resistance in the world and all was happy and the Dark lovers went on as if nothing ever changed, Bella never really thought about the Cullen's anymore. She didn't need to. She had everything she ever wanted and then some. Her life had gone from shit to perfect and she wouldn't change it for the world.

THE END.


End file.
